


Pultra

by sweet1ies



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet1ies/pseuds/sweet1ies
Summary: ^we may not be as far as we think^~be good, just this once~--i'm your peter pan and you'll be my wendy--





	1. Chapter 1

W0rldw1de_hands0me: OMFG hes so hot and cute i cant decide  
Vminkookforlifeu: oof your handsome  
Jin.left.eyebrow: YASS KIM SEOKJIN YOURE GETTING HANDSOMER EVERYDAYYYY

Big Hit forced their members to create instagram accounts and Jin was trying and failing to try to read all of his comments.  
Most of them were fans praising his visuals, but considering the fact that the second video was him singing, he only found a few comments complimenting his voice. Whatever, he thought. It’s no big deal.  
Jungkook also posted a video of himself singing, and Jin noticed that he got almost twice the amounts of likes and definitely more than five times the comments complimenting his talent. Maybe it was just him being the “golden maknae” or something. Jin turned his phone off and was about to turn his nighttime lamp off when his phone buzzed.

Minam_jin92: I wish I could listen to your voice every night before I go to sleep :) too bad I’m too sleepy to watch this video over and over again and see you’re handsome face, too ;)

Jin smiled a small smile and switched to his fake account. He made it before Big Hit told all of them to create accounts and he made it into his own fan account. Once he made a personal account, his followers there were already more than 100 times than the followers on his fake fan account. Meaning he only had about 1000 followers on his fan account. “Minam jin, minam jin, minam jin,” he kept repeating out loud.  
He searched up the fan’s account and was surprised to see that they had more followers than his fake fan account. It was obviously a girl running the account, and Jin was happy to see that most of the posts were him singing. Jin made sure that his dorm room was closed, and he tucked himself in underneath his blanket.  
Without hesitation, he followed the fan account and made sure to comment “damn his voice, though” on his personal account’s first post. He was about to start to DM minan_jin92 when she followed him back on his fake account. Jin adjusted his pillow on his bed and typed, hi, you’re a Jin fan, too? Jin waited for a response, and it came almost immediately.  
Yeah! His first post on his official account was so awesome, right? His voice was SO angelic. Not to be dramatic.

YES. I feel like a majority of the comments were about his face. I mean, yes, he’s one of the most handsome idols out there, but I feel like some people forget about his talent. Once Jin sent the text, he felt like he was being too obvious. But his fangirl didn’t think so.

That’s what I thought too!

Phew, so I’m not alone.

Let’s keep in touch. I feel like we have the same style, but I have to go to sleep now. Bye!

Bye.

 

“Yes, my parents want to meet you already. They’re setting up plans over the weekend, so don’t screw up. No pressure.” Jeon Jungkook was getting nervous. His parents wanted to meet Lisa, his girlfriend as soon as possible. They started dating for almost a month, but his parents only found out a few weeks ago.  
“Okay, okay. I’m excited, but scared that I’ll do something, you know, weird.”  
“You always do something weird. I know you’ll screw up. You always do. If you want this whole love thing to happen, then you’ll have to cooperate.” Jungkook rolled his eyes. Lisa could almost hear his eyes rolling.  
“Okay. I’ll work on it.” Before he could add anything, Jungkook hung up. Lisa was close to rolling her own eyes, but she saw Jisoo staring up at her from her bed. Lisa didn’t want to make a scene, so she just said “good night” to Jisoo and returned to her own dorm.  
Sometimes, Lisa called Jungkook, but made sure that people were around her. For some strange reason, her boyfriend scared her at times, especially when he was mad. At least he was hot that way.  
Jisoo was already asleep, with her phone resting in her hands. Lisa thought that her teammate was looking at Jin pictures, and she was right about that. But Lisa wasn’t sure that her relationship was going quite right.

 

Kim Taehyung was what people would say is a lost boy. His personality shone on the camera, but on the inside, he wished that he could just run away from all of the shining lights and the chaos.  
Yes, it had to do with love. Joy of Red Velvet was always on his mind and he couldn’t help but think about life just with her. She was beautiful, smart and full of limitless talent. He would work something out, somehow.  
“Thinking about your Sooyeong?” asked Yoongi. He was on his phone, probably on his instagram that all of BTS had to create. Him and the rapper prodigy seemed like total opposites, but somehow, they were always on the same page.  
“Something like that.”


	2. FRIENDS?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ^you're liking me less but i'm liking you more^
> 
> ~i don't think of you like that anymore~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one will focus on Jin and Jisoo, and Jin and Sana. :)

Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck, Jin said in his head. More Dispatch shit? Jin was scrolling down an article that claimed that he and Sana were dating because they were walking together to some mall. Jin was sitting with Jisoo in that same coffee shop that they always go to whenever he needed to complain to someone.

This time, he was complaining about both his failing Instagram account and more Dispatch incidents. Jin usually thought that Jisoo was such a good friend because she would always agree with him with whatever he said and thought.

“Okay, what is this?” Jin showed his phone to Jisoo and watched her expression change from relaxed to deeply concerned. Jin never noticed how whenever he complained to Jisoo about Dispatch being a bitch about relationships that never existed, she wanted to help but couldn’t fight her own jealousy.

“You and Sana? I thought you were only friends. . .” Jisoo looked down and started playing with her fingers.

“We MC’d together, but we were never interested in each other, you know? I promise you, nothing like that ever happened.”

Pause.

“Maybe you should just try to, I don’t know, try to avoid things that might end up with people thinking that you’re together.” Usually, Jisoo was helpful, but Jin still wasn’t comforted.

“Sure, whatever. I don’t even like her that much. She’s hard to talk to, I guess. Like, with you, I can say whatever’s on my mind.” Jisoo blushed. “Anyway, you know how I have an official Instagram account and my fake account to pretend I’m a fan of myself?”

Jisoo giggled. “Yeah. How you have more followers than me already?” Although she wasn’t that helpful with the Dispatch incident, that made her friend feel better.

“I guess. . .So I went on my fake account and I commented on my official account,” he said jokingly. They laughed for a little, and Jisoo suddenly stopped. She tapped Jin on his broad shoulder, which was still shaking with laughter and once he had her attention, she pointed to the door. When he turned around, he saw Sana, Nayeon and Momo coming into the coffee shop.

“Let’s go,” Jin whispered. They left before Sana could see them together, because if she did, then she would probably flip out and hunt down Jisoo and kill Jin and. . .Maybe Jin was overreacting, but they still made it out of the coffee shop.

“Oh no. . .” Jin exclaimed. “I left my phone in there. Stay here and I’ll get it before Sana knows I was here. Did they see you leave?”

“Yeah--but,” Jisoo started to say.

“Ughhhhh. . .I’ll just go before someone takes it. They’ll probably think that we were together.”

“But we were--”

“Yeah, we were together, but not in that way. And it’ll never be like that. Soon Dispatch will think we’re dating and that’ll be even worse than me and Sana. Please, just stay here while I get my phone.” Once he got back into the coffee shop, he rolled his eyes. Although Jisoo was a good friend, sometimes, just sometimes, she annoyed him.

Trying to find where he sat before, his phone disappeared. It was nowhere to be found, even after Jin made a fool out of himself and looked under an old man’s table. Suddenly, he felt a smack on his ass. He hoped that it wasn’t some fan trying to give him a ddong chim.

“Hi, Jin!” said a female voice behind him. He turned around and saw Sana and Nayeon behind him.

“Oh my god, you scared me!” The girls giggled, but not in the cute way that Jisoo did.

“I’m trying to find my phone, can you guys try to help find it?” Jin was still looking, and maybe with the girls helping him find it, they can get out of his face.

“Uhh. . .we have to get somewhere after this. Sorry we can’t help,” said Nayeon.

“It’s fine. Hey, Sana? Can we talk, uhh, privately?”

Nayeon playfully pushed Sana into Jin. “Sure.” They walked near the bathroom door and Jin looked straight into Sana’s eyes.

“I don’t think we can hang out anymore. Dispatch thinks we’re dating, so with anymore of that kind of thing, then it’ll be hard for both of us.”

“But. . but--”

“I’m sorry. I have to leave.” Jin swung the shop’s door open and left without picking up Jisoo.

Little did he know, but Jisoo was still waiting for him, and Sana was holding a specific rectangular object with a camera and a little BTS logo sticker, otherwise known as Jin’s phone.

 

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾　　☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

 

Jisoo realized that Jin wasn’t going to pick her up once she saw Sana, Momo and Nayeon leave the coffee shop.

“Who are you waiting for, Jisoo? Your prince charming?” asked Nayeon. Sana and Momo laughed, while Nayeon glared at Jisoo.

“Umm. . .I’m not waiting for anyone. . .” Jisoo managed to stutter out. She wished that Rose was there to defend her. Jennie would be to aggressive, and Lisa would probably ignore them.

“Sure,” Sana slyly said. “Try to call him. But I don’t think he would answer to you.” Before Jisoo could respond, the three walked away. Jisoo tried calling Jin multiple times, and she suddenly realized that Sana was holding something that didn’t belong to her.

“Hey, wait!” Jisoo attempted to yell. The girls stopped walking and faced her. “What are you holding? In your hand?”

Sana gestured to Jin’s phone. “This? I was going to return this to Jin. We’re going to give it back now.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, so can you stop making a fool out of yourself by yelling at people you barely know. Just because you’re part of that Blackpink group doesn’t make you better than the rest of us,” Nayeon replied. The continued to walk away, with Jisoo dumbfounded.

 

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾　　☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

 

Of course, Sana doesn’t return Jin’s phone. Instead, she laid on her bed, trying to figure out Jin’s password. She was desperate to find out more about his relationship with Jisoo, and if he ever had feelings for her. Her first guess was correct: 12 04 92; his birth date.

The first thing that popped up was his Instagram account, his official one. Sana didn’t know that he had a fake fan account until she saw the options to switch to that account. She smiled, because making a fan account for himself was such a Jin thing to do. Her smile left her face once she saw that someone DM’d his account.

minam_jin92: Hi! I found this cute Jin picture that you might like.

Sana didn’t know what to say. Instead, she typed:

Eokkae12492: Awww, so cute.

Sana thought for a moment. It was obvious that the fangirl on the other end wanted to get to know fake Jin better, and Sana was furious. She didn’t want anyone to ruin any chance with him and she wanted to figure out who was the girl on the other side of the screen. But what kind of idol would be interested in some sort of crazy fan?

Eokkae12492: If I get to know you better, maybe we can meet somewhere. I think this friendship could work.

Sana smirked but had no idea what she was getting into when she tapped the send button.


End file.
